Latin
A chart showing the declension of 3rd Declension Nouns. The following alternate endings are also possible: Accusative singular, –im, declined sodalim Ablative singular, –ī, declined sodalī Accusative plural, –īs, declined sodalīs Cribbed and alterered to Sodalis from Wikipedia Latin Declension --OldNick\Talk 11:54, 20 March 2006 (PST) Explanation of the chart using concrete examples --Nominative case is for subjects, genitive is possessive, accusative is direct objects, dative is indirect objects, vocative is direct address and ablative is sometimes called adverbial. (All of the above more or less. So, some concrete examples: ;*Maga sodalem amat. : (The/a) (female) magician likes/loves (the/a) comrade. - Sodalis in the accusative singular. ;*Sodalis magam amat. : The comrade loves the (female) magician. - Sodalis in the nomnitive singular. (Could be genitive but the sentence would make no sense.) ;*Maga magam sodalis amat. : The (f.) magician loves the (f.) magician of the comrade (or the comrade's magician). - Sodalis in the genitive singular. ;*Maga summam sodali donat. : The (f.) magician gives (a/the) summa to the comrade. - Sodalis in the singular dative. ;*O sodalis, magam amo. : O comrade, I love the (f.) magician. - Sodalis in the vocative. ;*De sodale cogitamus. : We are thinking about the comrade. - Sodalis in the ablative with the preposition "de". --JBforMarcus 08:15, 21 March 2006 (PST) An example using another word (regio) How does the word "regio" appear in each of the above situations? (Plural, Posseive, etcetera) ;regio : 3rd declinsion, female, meaning region or boundary or a number of related terms, singular nom. ;regionis : singular gen. ;regiones : plural nom. ;regionum : plural gen. --JBforMarcus 04:52, 2 May 2006 (PDT) ---- Latin used in the Chronicle ;Story : The Three Lions Inn ;*Llewys "Amo, amas, amat..." :present singular conjugation of "To love" I love, you(singular) love, he/she/it loves ;*Many "Salve sodalis" : ''salve : singular imperative of "Be well!" colloquially "hello" sodalis singular nominative of sodalis, meaning comrade. ;*Alicia "magae dice 'salve'" : magae : dative of "maga", indirect object. dice singular imperative of dico, -are - to speak. So, "Say hello to the maga." ;Story : Supper in the West Room ;*heading "Convivium Sodalum" : Convivium : nominative of party or gathering, sodalum : plural genitive of sodalis, so "the companions party." ;*Marcus "satelles" : guard or attendant ;*Marcus "Sodales Hermetici" : Hermetici genitive of Hermeticus, which I'm using as the name of the Order. This might or might not be the best way to do this. It's the Order of Hermes, which would be something like "ordo hermae" so, Sodales Hermae might be correct. Or, sodales ordinis (for companions of the order). It gets tricky. Hermeticus, -i is probably wrong, a clunky English backformation. ;*Marcus "Vale, valete" : imperative singular and plural of valeo, "be strong" colloquially "good bye" or "fare well" ;*Ambrosius "Ad fundum" : ad preposition "towards" or "to" fundum singular accusative of fundus, meaning ground or base or bottom of an object. So, "to the bottom," something like "Bottoms up." I don't know if it's colloquial or not, but I like it. ;*Ambrosius "Vae" : an interjection, "alas, woe", or slightly stronger, "DAMN!" {Swearing in Latin - potentially offensive site.) ;Story : Marcus and the manor#Breakfast with the Priest ;*Marcus "Hodie valeo, Pater." : Hodie : today, or now. valeo : the same verb as vale,valete in the first person singular present. pater : father. "I am well today, Father." ;Story : Decisions ;*Marcus "Debemus disputare de illo." : Debemus - we ought/must/owe, disputare - to discuss/dispute, de - concerning, takes ablative., illo - abl. of demonstative pronoun meaning "that over there not near either of us.", so "we ought to talk about that." Word order is probably non-idiomatic. ;Story : The Charter ;*Marcus "Bedum Princepe censeo," : Bedum - putative accusative of Bedo's name. Princepe - ablative of princeps. I think that ablative is the correct case for this usage. censeo - argue, suggest, advise, vote, in the first person, singular, present. Thus, I hope, "Bedo for Princeps I vote" ;*Marcus "O sodales mei, gratiam honorario vobis do," said Marcus.: "Sodales - vocative of plural of sodalis. Mei - my, matching case. Gratiam - accustiave of thanks/gratitude, Honorario - ablative of honorarium , honor. vobis - dative of plural you. do, I give. So, "I give thanks to you for (the) honor." :: I had to fix both of these, teach me to go from memory JBforMarcus 13:11, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ---- Discussion of Latin usage in the game Salve Salve is singular, if one is addressing multiple persons, Salvete is correct. Likewise, the singular nominative of Sodales is Sodalis, not Sodale. So, "Salve Sodalis!" or "Salvete Sodales!" I corrected it on the first page. --JBforMarcus 05:36, 16 March 2006 (PST) :Hmm, I thought singular was "sodalus"? --Eirlys 13:41, 16 March 2006 (PST) ::Nope. "Sodalis, -is" making it a 3rd declension noun. I looked it up. Twice:-) --JBforMarcus 08:28, 17 March 2006 (PST) ---- Names of Stuff Mons Obscurus A third declension masculine noun with a second declension adjective which agrees in gender (and case) *Nom. - Mons Obscurus *Gen. - Montis Obscuri *Accus. - Montem Obscurum *Dat. - Monti Obscuro *Abl. - Monte Obscuro Marcus, Princeps Montis Obscuri, Longinum Monti Obscuro vocat. Marcus, Princeps of Mons Obscurus, calls Longinus to Mons Obscurus. Phaedrus ex Monte Obscuro Montem Obscurum videt. Phaedrus from Mons Obscurus sees Mons Obscurus. Mons Obscurus Conventio Magnus Ordis Hermetici est. Mons Obscurus is a great covenant of the Hermetic Order. Schola Strettonis *Schola, -ae; school *Stretton, -is; this is Latin backformation. Stretton is the English. I decided that Latinized, it would be a 3rd declension noun. So Strettonis is genetive "of Stretton" Grimoires I had to stretch for this. It's jargon, of course, and the Order of Hermes might have a specific word for it by this point. Or they might not. In any case, I opted for: :Liber Facti Magici *Liber, -bri; book, simply enough *Factus, -i; work or product *Magicus, -a, -um; adjective meaning magical Thus, "Book of Magical Works." I couldn't find a Latin word meaning specifically magical spell, although it might be "carmen, -is" which also means song. So :Liber Carmenis Magici would also work. It might work better for a Grimoire, actually, with a Liber Facti Magici being more like lab notes or something. Names of People Marcus Marcus is easy - it's a 2nd declension masculine name. *Nom. - Marcus *Gen. - Marci *Accus. - Marcum *Dat. and Abl. - Marco Bedo Bedo is trickier. Elsewhere, I treated it as a 3rd declension masculine. *Nom. - Bedo *Gen. - Bedis *Accus. - Bedem *Dat. - Bedi *Abl. - Bede Ambrosius Also, easy. Just like Marcus. Note particularly *Gen. - Ambroisii; double i''' at the end. *Voc. - Ambrosi; single '''i, everyone else has a vocative identical to the nominative. Longinus Regular, like Marcus. Phaedrus Regular, like Marcus. Mnemnosyne Interesting, indeed. Strange (by Roman standards) name, and feminine to boot. I think we have to go with 3rd declension. Most -e nouns in 3rd declension are neuter, but we can treat it as feminine. It is possible, of course, that Mnemnosyne would have a completely different name in Latin. (As, for instance, "John" would call himself "Iohannes" making the declension obvious.) *Nom. - Mnemnosyne (note, that my understanding of Latin pronounciation means that the final "e" is pronounced with a "-ay" sort of sound. *Gen. - Mnemnosynis *Accus. - Mnemnosynem *Dat. - Mnemnosyni *Abl. - Mnemnosyne